


Twist, turns and 100% Shake/摇滚雪克

by Cloud_EasieR



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, shake - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_EasieR/pseuds/Cloud_EasieR
Summary: 克莱尔提出一个问题......这到底何去何从？鼓励雪莉正刚她相处一年的男朋友。





	Twist, turns and 100% Shake/摇滚雪克

**Author's Note:**

> 自 https://archiveofourown.org/works/662385 翻译而来，感谢Charlotte Wise太太的产出和授权。

门上传来的敲击声将雇佣兵从沉眠里惊醒。  
“啥？”  
“杰克让我进来。”  
“雪莉？”  
他磨蹭到门口，取下安全链。  
门倏地打开，雪莉快速地后退了几步。她就站在那儿，沐浴在大厅灯光里，胳膊紧紧地环绕着腰。  
“哇哦小心，我以为你会明天来。”  
“是啊，可是我改变主意了。”她微笑，像微风吻了他的面庞那样，“可你说你不会拴着安全链的。”  
“啊，抱歉。”他说，他胡乱地关上门。  
金发少女像平常一样，随意地坐在桌子旁，扫视杰克狭小的公寓——她甚至不该这样称呼它，“杰克的公寓”，考虑到他在那里的时候屈指可数。这间屋子叫嚣着一个睡大街的、从来不会安分呆着的流浪者的传奇。从堆弃在房间一侧的包裹到他惯用的一次性纸杯——而不是玻璃杯——不过至少它很温暖。  
“所以，为什么到这里来？”  
“我想要见你。”  
“你大可以在明天见我，像我们计划过的。我很累，我要休息。”他咕哝道，揉搓自己的额头。  
“你刚才在睡觉？我吵醒你了么？”她嘲弄他，上下打量，“想要我唱首摇篮曲么？然后再给你掖被角怎么样？”  
“我的老天，雪莉！”  
“怎么了？”  
“没事。”他叹了口气，倒在床上，合上眼睛，神思飘游。金发女孩看着他。他看起来更年轻了，睡着的时候没有那么疲惫，仿佛经年的苦难伤痛都从他体内渗出去了。她比他年长——这依然是令人惊奇的事实。他长了一张被迫成熟太早、太快的脸，一对已然目击太多、太幼的眼睛，它们映射着他至今以来的一切抉择。雪莉感到一阵后悔的刺痛，它质问着为什么在这里，她，现在。他是个好人，他也为别处需要，我知道我知道。看着他入眠，她也相信这一点，但是先前与卡莱尔的对话不断折磨她的脑子。

\-----

“雪莉！”她欣喜地搂过金发少女，“好久不见！”  
“你上个礼拜才见过我，克莱尔。”少女粲然。  
“感觉那已经是好久啦。”  
深褐发女子让过一边，让雪莉通过，而后走进厨房。  
“喝茶，还是咖啡？”  
“茶。”她回答。  
雪莉坐上沙发，舒展放松，脱去外套。“所以，你之前都干什么啦？”她这样说着，把外套扔向背后，拽下靴子。  
“没什么特别的，就像平常一样！”  
深褐发女子随意地陷入沙发，靠在雪莉旁边，递过盛茶的马克杯。雪莉接过，把双脚塞在沙发底下。  
“我终于写完了关于中国病毒爆发事件的政府报告。真他妈痛苦，但你知道的，人们总归要把它完全掩藏好才行。”  
当她清晰地想起那整个事件，雪莉的笑容收敛了。“啊，”她麻木地抿了一口茶——它现在尝起来几乎像墙灰。中国是她当下迫切想忘掉的东西。“是啊，花了一整年。你几乎时不时就投入到报告里去。里昂也是。”她叹息。  
“但它终于结束了。…你知道，我在说关于中国的事情。”  
“是的，克莱尔。”金发少女小心翼翼地回答，她已经预料到紧接着是什么——  
“杰克他怎么样？”  
“很好。”  
“真的？所以你们两个，一切都好吗？”  
“是啊。”她把回答的节奏拖得很长，眼帘垂影，盯着马克杯。  
“你看起来可不怎么样。你最后一次见到他是什么时候？”  
“克莱尔…”她警告道，“走开。我和杰克很好。”  
“你知道，我觉得杰克他人很好，我们都这么认为，但这段关系到底何去何从，雪莉？已经一年了…或者更久。他飞掠你的人生，切入切出，而每每他离开，你总看起来更悲伤一些。”  
“我很好，而他也得在别处工作。”她逃避克莱尔尖锐的目光，唇启落出一个漫不经心的借口。  
“你爱他么？”  
金发少女点头。  
“他爱你么？”  
她摇了摇头，而后点头道，“我不知道。”她最后承认。  
“也许你得问他。”克莱尔干脆地回应，盯着金发少女低垂的后脑勺。  
克莱尔抿了一口茶，使自己冷静下来，雪莉已经是个大姑娘了，她提醒自己，但看着雪莉这样还是感到灼痛。  
“这没有那么容易。”金发少女转动她的眼睛，重新看向深褐发女子。“你也知道他是什么样的人。”  
克莱尔同情地看着她。她已经见证过这个女孩失去一切，而现在，她终于看起来被打败了——尽是因为爱上一个人。克莱尔知道爱能怎样将一个人撕碎殆尽，但目睹她的女孩儿在微笑的掩护背后蜷缩悲鸣，有时候她着实想踹掉杰克的屁股。  
“就去问问他的想法。”她再一次、更冷静地提议道。“这样你也知道该往哪里走。”  
她只得到雪莉点头以示回应。  
“你知道克里斯下周就会来这里吃晚餐。你也应该来。”  
“也许会吧。哦！”她拿出她的手机。  
‘嘿宝贝儿下周回城里，来见我不？’  
“杰克，”她喃喃，快速回短信，“他马上又要回城里了。”  
“所以你准备去问他的想法么？”  
金发少女下定决心，企求一个答案。她不能再随波逐流，等待一件也许永远不会发生的事情。她感到迷失，她的领航灯渐渐黯淡——比以往都要黯淡。她需要杰克就像她需要生命，但怎能像这样维持关系呢？她得知道他是怎么想的，继而作出选择，在她沉沦太深以前。  
“是的，我会的。”

\-------

“早上好。”雪莉莞尔。  
“我睡着了么？”他揉弄后颈，问道。  
“只睡了几个小时。”  
“你就呆在这里？”  
“呃……”  
有时候在夜里她会爬上他的床，倚靠他身侧，分享着他的体温，观察他入眠。“雪莉”，他便呢喃，将她本能地拽得更近，胳膊环绕着她。她在他的肩膀找到安逸的位置，品味这些与他在一起的宁静时光——他真正放下戒备，对她露出弱点的唯一时刻。  
“为什么？”他问道，打破她的回遐。  
“我说过，我想和你谈谈。”  
“对于什么？”他问。  
金发少女推他到一边，坐起身，将头搁在膝盖上面，胳膊抱着腿，试图缩成一团。

“雪莉”，他漫不经心道，抬起她的下巴，“你可以说出来。”  
她躲避他的凝视，在轻轻咬着嘴唇。她不曾无话可说。她可以在任何事情上和他斗嘴，但现在只觉得自己在黑暗之中跌跌撞撞，搜寻那些她无可攥住的词语。  
“雪——”  
“我们到底在干什么呢？”她扑哧。  
“我上一次更新认知的时候我们偎在床上。”他厚颜无耻地回答。  
“不我的意思是我们要走到哪一步。”  
他停顿了，打断他原计划的反击，“我们真的要聊这个？”  
“是的。”她酸楚答道，“已经一年了，杰克，一整年。我们从未谈论过未来。从未。”  
沉默在两人之间蔓延。每一秒比上一秒更加煎熬。她注视他的嘴唇张张合合，把一切词语困在口中。  
“那么？”  
“那么什么？”他粗鲁问道。  
“杰克。”  
“到底这件事的重点是什么？你是我的女朋友。这还不够吗？”  
“我是吗？我是吗？只要你滚回城镇，我就得来这里。我们吃东西，然后做爱，然后交谈，然后我就得离开等着下一次一模一样的流程发生。那就是你所谓的女朋友？”  
“这样的关系行得通啊。”  
“不，这样的关系只对你行得通！我总是在这里坐着等你，然后你打电话，我就得来。我是一个傻瓜。”  
“那你他妈到底想要什么！？”  
“我想要一点线索，任何线索，如果我离开你你会难过的线索。我想要你和我呆在一块。”  
他在床上坐立不安，搜寻恰当的言辞。  
“你就不能说点什么吗？我现在就可以走出这扇门，而你一点也不会在乎。”眼泪灼痛在她的眼眶。她用力眨动眼睛，不情愿它们流淌下去，终究失败了，悲伤的条痕纵横她的脸颊。  
“我——”他忽然闭上嘴巴。  
“这就和我预想的一样。”她愤怒低语，“好的我要走了。”她站起来，回望床上蜷缩成团的混乱景象，以及她已经如此拼命企求修复的残缺男孩。  
“以及，我永远不会再回来了杰克，我是说真的。让我离开我们结束了。”  
“好，你走吧。谁要你。”他躲避她的眼神，厉声道。  
他站起来，把她送到门口，极端注意地看着她离去。门荡开，他立在一边。“你要走，就走吧。”她的瞪视遇上他的凝望，两人在寂静中激出火花，静候另一方先投降退缩。  
“我会的。”她大喊着，踏出房门，冲面甩上门。一声巨响。  
“雪莉，”雇佣兵缓慢打开门，“别走。”  
金发少女回头望，蔚蓝色双眸微光粼粼，眼泪雨下。哪怕是现在这样，眼眶通红的、浮肿的，他也依然无法相信这样美的人存在于世界上。遑论她想要他。  
“杰克…”房门再次合上，而这次，她回到他的同一侧，回到为悲和悔冲刷的室内。她揩干眼泪， 哽咽着截住泪水，为眼泪流下而暗自闷气。  
“给我一个留下的好的理由。”她立刻开始咒骂自己。她跑路的机会滑离更远了，但她也明白自己无法做到。她已经溺水，在这片无望、无助的海洋里受困。  
“…我不知道该说什么。”他最终回答。  
“这就是我预想到的。我爱你，杰克穆勒，出于某些荒唐的原因。”金发少女承认，“我一次次带着‘也许某天你会爱我’的希望回到这里。”  
“我的老天，超级女孩”他咧嘴，将胳膊滑上她的腰，“我当然爱你。”  
“什么？”她差点喷出来，“你真的？”  
“就因为我从来没说过？你也没说过。”她顿住，一番思索。不她从来没说过这句话，而他也没有。争执在她脑海中淡退，雇佣兵放松地大笑：“我怎么会不爱我的救世主呢？”  
她靠在他胸膛，全身放松，享受下一阵风暴前的宁静。  
她不愿问，但口舌自己运作起来，离格地跑出她愿锁上不谈的话：  
“所以，我们的未来是什么？”  
“不知道”，他将她扯离怀抱，背对她，“我不想事情发生改变。”  
“我不想事情维持原样。”她回击。  
“这个话题怎么被提起的？”  
“克莱尔刚刚问我——”  
“克莱尔。我就该意识到的。”  
“别这样说，她只是关心我。”  
“对，对，我知道，但我就希望她别掺和。”  
雪莉绕过身来面对他，在宁静片刻凝视他，不希望让事情变遭。她已经得知他的感受，而现在她想要更多。她需要打开对方的心，让他停留，一秒钟也行。  
“我年幼的时候曾经有一只小狗，我唤他‘幸运’。”  
“啥——？”  
“我喜欢他超过一切。他是我妈妈给我的礼物，因为妈妈和爸爸从来不在我身边。我们做什么事都在一起，我对待他好得仿佛他不仅仅是一只宠物，而是我的家人。”  
“你为什么要告诉我这个？”  
“某天当我醒来，他已经离开了。我找遍了一切地方，而他连一处足迹也不曾留下。后来我知道他怎么了。”她的眼神黯淡，“父母工作的实验室中，我在一个笼子里找到他。是在病毒爆发的时候，它已经变异了。我记得我坐在它的笼子旁边哭了一个小时。我后来发现他在病毒爆发之前已经被注射了。又一个实验而已，对我父母来说。”  
“我还是不——”  
“我没有别的选择，只能离开他。他已经不再是我的‘幸运’了，我的父母已经超越认知地扭曲了他。我那时候立下誓言，牢牢把握住一切值得拥有的东西，因为谁知道它什么时候会被夺走。”  
“而你认为我值得？”  
“我还在试图弄清楚。”她悲伤地说着，拍击他的面颊。  
“等你弄清楚了，告诉我。”他挪开她的手，回到床边坐下。  
“这也决定于你。”她微笑，坐在他身边。值得欣慰的是他们二人都更加冷静了，情绪上和肢体上。  
他观察她，小心翼翼地筹划下一个时刻。金发少女亲吻着雇佣兵，将手贴在他裸露的胸膛上。当她推开的时候眼睛里又重新涌满了泪水，闪烁着那些未言之事，闪烁着快乐，闪烁着苦痛。  
“我就在这里。”她将双手覆盖在他的手上，“你什么都可以说。”  
“我——我从来没有谁依靠…或者谁依靠我。一直一个人，只能仰仗我自己。但现在，现在你来了而我他妈一点也不知道该怎么办。我该说什么，我该怎么表现。我只要逃离就不用聚焦在这里、在当下、在我如何如何毁掉这一切。因——因为我害怕将我交给某个人，任何人。所以我一直在挣扎着忘记我自己，忘记我曾经是谁，忘记我现在是谁。”  
“你是一个很棒的人。我信任你。”  
“我做过不少烂透的事雪莉！仅仅为了钱或者因为‘我能做到’。一个很棒的人？我？你他妈在开玩笑。”  
同样的话她已经耳闻一遍又一遍，但它们仍然令她感到空闷。他从未提及太多细节关于“做过”的事情，但她太能想象它们了，且这让她浑身冰冷。而这一切仍然从未改变他令她全心依靠和信任的事实。  
“我不相信你是一个坏人。”她遇上他的目光，目光中只比平时暗了一点，出于他们那时沉浸的悲伤，他的坦白仍然萦绕于空，而这只将他们拉得更近，而非推得更远。  
“那你是一个笨蛋。”他最终说道。  
“爱情中的笨蛋。”  
“他们说爱情是盲目的。”  
“白痴。爱情对你难道不是这样？”她暗笑，轻轻地锤他，“但你还在逃避我的问题。”  
“你才是先离题的那个。”他指出，雪莉显得有点懊恼。  
“确实。”  
“我们现在干什么？”  
“我现在知道了你怎么想，”她笑着挤弄他的手掌，“但你想要什么呢？”  
“你。”他终于第一次看清自己。  
金发少女咯咯笑：“是啊，但——”  
“永远。我想要你直到永远，雪莉。”  
“那当你再次离开时候呢？”  
“我不会的。”  
“你不会？”  
“不我觉得这是我安顿在一个地方的时候了。不再逃离过去。”他从来不曾期待为疯狂的自己找到神志正常的另一半，但现在她正坐在他身边。她的眼睛充盈了爱意，对他的爱意。“让我维持精神清醒的那位。”他放纵神思驰骋。雪莉值得更好的，却为自己驻停。天知道为什么但她这么做了，而他也将奉上他的全部。毫无保留，毫无遮掩。他知道自己得做些什么。看着她离去，哪怕只是一秒，也令他刺痛。他永远不会想让她离开，像他生命中其余所有人离开他那样。“这是我一贯对她做的事情。”他明白这有多难受了，而现在是时候面对他的感受了。  
“你说真的？”  
“真的。”他溜下床，单膝跪地，“雪莉，嫁给我。”  
“什么？！”金发少女惊叫。当她进入这件公寓，她料想了一场争执，甚至一次分手。他们怎么能进展这么快？  
“嫁给我？”  
“好啊。”她莞尔，在他身侧蹲下，双手托住他的脸，“我愿意。”  
“我没有戒指。等等，”他一跃而起，在橱柜中窸窣翻找，“拿着。”他向她抛去一个红苹果，“我最后一个。”  
“我会珍惜的。”她露齿一笑，将它放在床边的地板上，“现在过来这里，吻我。”  
他照她指示，将她从地板抱到床上，用一连串亲吻逗弄她的脖颈。  
“靠，杰克！”  
“怎么？”  
“你这个撩逗狂。”  
“你就爱这个。”他声称，用指尖勾勒她的曲线，从腰到臀部。  
“我恨它。”  
他将两人的臀部贴得更紧，舌头回到她的脖子，金发少女轻颤“操”，她含混着，低吟着，手指插进对方背脊。  
“嘿，嘿，冷静，宝贝儿。”  
“那就别再玩了。”她恼怒道。雇佣兵拨开散落在湛蓝色双眸前的一绺头发。指尖游走，从脸颊到嘴唇，最后逗弄她的下唇。  
“我会咬你。”她警告。  
“我正盼着你这么说。”他回以大笑，慢慢解开她衬衫的纽扣。  
他爱着无与伦比的接近她的感受，撩弄的前戏是最好的一部分，看着她不甘屈服，挣扎抗缩。观察她为放纵的快感所累，而他正以此为乐。  
将衬衫丢在一边，他将金发少女扶起，双手忙于胸罩的搭扣，而对方正忙着解开他的长裤。数秒后他们已经将彼此剥光，将衣服堆成一叠丢在地上。他笑着将她的背脊压在床上：“我好了。”疲倦修饰在他嗓音的边缘。  
“你在干——”他的双唇贴在她的唇上，封上对方恣意的呻吟。雇佣兵的手开始探索她的身体，乐艺娴熟的它们在她的身体上弹奏旋律，她在他的触摸下呜咽、战栗。他轻柔的吻令她心悸，锤击在他的胸膛。金发少女的双手在他的背上游走，继而牙齿陷入对方肩膀，将其翻转，坐在他身上，“哈。”  
“你咬我。”  
“我说了我会的。”她咧嘴，却很快丧失她的主导地位。  
“明白了。”他说，将其甩下身体，再一次钉在床上，“现在谁赢了？”  
“我！”她叫喊，将手指陷入他的背，腿环上他的腰。他的手继续探索她的身体，在她的皮肤上舞蹈，她呻吟呜咽。她的指甲更深地进入他，而即使在他的肩膀上挖下一块也难以抵挡她尖叫的冲动。  
“报仇。”他正经地说着，在她的锁骨上啃咬。  
“呃啊你管这个叫报——”她喘息，手滑下他的背部，他的嘴唇摸索到她的乳房，舔吮着他留下的咬痕。她紧抓床沿，拉扯床单为支撑。  
“讨厌鬼。”她哼哼。热流涌遍她的全身。  
“现在可以了。”他咧嘴笑，双手抚摩她的大腿根部，将其从自己的腰部分开。腰腹一下下拍击在其私处，继而慢慢地推进去，注视金发少女咬弄自己的嘴唇。  
“继续。叫出来。”他求她，她迎合他的节奏摆动臀部，而他将她的大腿重新环绕在腰上。  
“杰克，”她的呻吟使他兴奋，“吻我。”她剧烈地喘息，几乎迷失在快感中。杰克的唇齿啃咬她的耳垂，一路沿过脸颊，最终和她的嘴唇相遇。他们的舌头激烈争斗，争取控制权，他们的身体一起律动。他的手够到她的，在皱乱的床单上十指紧握。身体的所有部分都参与到这场性爱之中。目光中灼烧火焰，他们触碰天堂，他们相爱，他们律动肉体而粉碎灵魂，扫平障碍。他们合上双眼，快感的浪潮一阵一阵洗涮身体，然后他们跌跌撞撞，回到地面。  
“看见没，我总是做到。”他低喘，滚落在她身侧，拽着她蜷缩作一团。她将脑袋安放在他的肩上，熟悉的动作，手臂环绕在他胸膛，指尖描摹他肌肉的线条。  
“至少比第一次好。”  
“你每次都要提它吗？”  
“也许吧。”她嗤笑，回忆起那次笨拙的持续大概两分钟的摸索，以杰克在她肩膀上痛哭流涕为结。  
“求你了，不要。”雇佣兵皱眉。  
“那真的很搞笑。”她莞尔。  
“那一点也不。”他暗自咕哝。金发少女咯咯笑，抬手敲击他脸颊上横贯的伤疤。  
“我爱你。”  
“回敬，超级女孩。”他的手覆盖她的，轻轻敲击她的手背，“以及下次你见到克莱尔，告诉他你的未婚夫向她问好。”他奚落道。  
“你个混蛋。”她欣然回答，侧身再去偷一个吻。他们都不是完美的，都有恶魔在身后追逐，但只要他们在一起，就能解决一切危机。他们会争执，会在困难时刻嘲弄彼此，却永不退缩。  
他们会好的。


End file.
